O que eu escondo de você!
by Nana Shimahara
Summary: As coisas nunca vão bem quando se esconde o passado. Que segredos existem entre Sakura e Itachi quando eles amam no meio de tanta omissão? Faculdade, neve, mulheres, uma banda de rock e um coração com problemas. ItaxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Ohaio minna-san! \o/ Fiiinalmenteee minha primeira fic será postada aqui no fanfiction! solta fogos

Essa fic é do tipo que a autora não sabe o que vai acontecer no final o.o Mas garanto a vocês que será ItaxSaku até o fim e também prometo um hentaizinho nível médio -hohohoho

Bem, primeiramente gomen se houverem alguns erros. Eu estou sem word no meu pc e sem tempo pra betar, mas me esforcei para não deixar passar nenhum. Queria postar esse capítulo logo. Já tenho uma boa parte da fic escrita no papel e estou digitando e melhorando algumas partes.

Em fim, vamos a fic! \o/

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem, mas qualquer treco que der no Kishimoto-sensei o Itachi é meu u.u**

**Capítulo I: Bye Bye Tokyo!**

**Parte I: Himitsu!**

Legendas:

Blá blá blá... – narrativas onicientes.

- Ai que droga! Esqueci! - pensamentos dos personagens.

_- Eu acho que ela deve ser louca! –_ Narrativas dos personagens.

**- Não me diga?! –** falas.

No meio da multidão do centro de Tokyo, com tantas faces e estilos diferentes, não é lá tão fácil ter destaque. Mas digamos que Sakura era um caso em particular: cabelos róseos, olhos verdes esmeralda e altura mediana. Não bastando os cabelos róseos e cumpridos da jovem, o visual da garota chamava mais atenção ainda: blusa preta de manga cumprida um pouco justa, mas que fora cortada ao redor do pescoço, deixando a mesma caída aos ombros; e mais dois cortes na barriga, dando um visual meio 'punk' para a blusa. Também havia na blusa, algumas palavras escritas em gliter: 'Love, Angel, Music, Baby!' Davam um toque sexy e chamativo a Sakura. Usava uma saia curta de pregas, xadrez preto e branco, meia-calça arrastão 7/8 com cinta-liga e uma bota de salto fino quase até o joelho. Preso ao pescoço uma gargantilha de fio prateado que segurava uma delicada margarida cor de rosa, adornada de prateado, e também um colar grande com um pingente em forma de borboleta, com detalhes brilhantes, que ficava mais ou menos a altura do busto da jovem. Nas mãos vários anéis de modelos diferentes e mais acima pulseiras cheias de corações e estrelinhas que faziam barulho quando a garota mexia os braços. E finalizando, uma grande bolsa preta envernizada, cheia das tralhas de Sakura e também o indispensável: o MP4. Aparelho esse, que a propósito, estava ligado no último volume, enquanto a jovem olhava as vitrines das lojas avidamente. Como se fosse movida pela música. Já carregava consigo vários embrulhos, coisas para a faculdade.

Pois é... Faculdade. Jurava por tudo o que lhe é mais sagrado, que não passaria jamais no exame. E se não fosse por Kiba ter olhado seu resultado, teria deixado passar. Mas também pudera: Não havia lá estudado muita coisa no ano anterior, e no dia da prova de habilidades, ficou doente e cantou pessimamente. Em fim, era a manifestação de um milagre, e ela estava muito feliz com isso.

Perdida em meio às vitrines, sentiu algo dentro de sua bolsa mexer-se. Abriu-a e vasculhou pela infinidade de itens inúteis, achando no fundo da mesma o pequeno celular da mesma cor de seus cabelos. Olhou no visor e abriu um largo sorriso, abriu o flip e atendeu a ligação.

**- Moshi Moshi? Oka-san! –** disse Sakura, sentando-se em um banco que havia perto dali.

**- Saku-cha? Onde você está minha filha? Você tinha prometido que viria jantar aqui hoje, lembra? –** disse a senhora Haruno, preocupada com a demora da filha.

**- Eu sei, oka-san. Estou no centro fazendo umas comprinhas básicas! –** disse Sakura desligando o MP4 e guardando-o em uma bolsinha pequena e colocando-a dentro da bolsa.

**- Hai Sakura. Assim que terminar venha me ver. Daqui a uma semana você vai para a faculdade e eu quero aproveitar ao máximo meu tempo com você! –** disse a mãe de Sakura com muita felicidade. Rezou muito para que a filha passasse.

**- Credo, oka-san! Até parece que eu vou me mudar para sempre!**

**- Ora, Saku-cha! Quando estiver estudando, mal vai ter tempo para me ver, você sabe disso!**

**- Hai, oka-san. Vou chegar para a janta. Ja ne!**

**- Ja ne! –** disse a mãe, encerrando a ligação.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente, cansada. Já havia andado a tarde toda com aquelas botas e seu pé doía consideravelmente. Procurou no celular o número de Kiba e ligou.

**- Moshi Moshi? Kiba-kun?**

**- Hai Sakura-chan. Cadê minha palheta? –** disse Kiba emburrado do outro lado da linha.

**- Ai Kiba, essa é a única vez que isso vai acontecer... Pode pegar minha palheta verde. A verde, viu?! Se você pegar a preta eu te mato! –** disse Sakura enfurecida.

**- Hai Sakuraa! Não vai voltar pra casa? –** disse Kiba já indo buscar a palheta no quarto da amiga.

**- Hoje não Kiba-kun. Minha mãe já me ligou querendo que eu chegue para a janta. Tem roupas minhas lá, então estou indo direto.**

**- Yoshi! Até semana que vem, Sakura-chan! –** despediu-se Kiba.

**- Até Kiba-kun e nada de morder minha palheta! É por isso que você compra uma toda semana! E se você morder a minha vou querer uma nova, e da mais cara que tiver! –** ralhou a garota.

**- Blá-blá-blá. Tá, tá, Sakura, também te amo! –** zombou o moreno.

**- Vai ver se eu to na esquina, bakaa! Ja ne.**

**- Ja ne, meu amor! –** zombou novamente, encerrando a ligação.

Sakura fechou o flip do celular rapidamente e jogou-o em qualquer canto da bolsa. Olhou para o céu alaranjado e suspirou cansada. Logo anoiteceria. Então, tomou coragem e levantou-se, dirigindo-se para a estação de trem.

* * *

Sakura, quando achou em um banco no trem, praticamente se atirou a ele. Estava morta. Era o que seus pés diziam.

Qdo passou na faculdade foi uma grande alegria, e seu coração estaca agradecendo sem dúvida alguma. Mas depois de passada toda a comemoração, descobriu que teria muito a organizar, o que francamente estava deixando-a louca dos nervos. Era lista de livros da faculdade e materiais, desarrumar a casa em que morava com os garotos, despachar toda a mobília da casa pro quinto dos infernos (já que o alojamento da faculdade era mobilhado), comprar roupas e utensílios próprios novos (exigência da mãe de Sakura, que afirmou fervorosamente que as roupas da filha pareciam trapos. As duas saíram por uma tarde e compraram várias peças e agora Sakura acabara de comprar vários itens para "reformar" as peças novas) e também haviam as malditas malas. Definitivamente, se mudar era um saco! A garota já havia despachado quatro malas de roupas e utensílios. Provavelmente quem moraria com ela, deveria estar pensando que ela pretendia morar lá para sempre. Mal sabia ela que seu parceiro de casa, curtia as férias bem longe daquele frio das montanhas que odiava.

_-Haruno Sakura, 21 anos, finalmente universitária. Aluna de música, Universidade de Kyoto. Meu maior sonho é ter uma banda com meus amigos, fazer muito sucesso e ser reconhecida pela minha música. Mesmo agora eu conseguindo entrar na faculdade, ainda sinto um vazio bem no fundo do meu pensamento. Mas meu lema é sempre continuar, então as vezes eu acabo esquecendo. Certamente, minha música me completará!_

_Está sendo maravilhoso, de uma certa forma, entrar para uma universidade, a parte ruim é toda essa maldita arrumação que estou tendo que fazer para me mudar. Fora isso está sendo muito bom, e sem dúvida alguma, meu coração agradece... Meu coração... -_

**ºººFlash Back Onººº**

Sakura estava trabalhando. Podia-se dizer, que era um dinheiro fácil: trabalhava no estoque de uma famosa livraria. Seu trabalho era muito simples, desde que soubesse lidar com o computador e alguns engraçadinhos. Tudo se resumia em registrar a entrada, saída, devoluções, pedidos, entre outros. Para Sakura (e para muitos outros do mesmo setor), sobrava muito tempo para matar no expediente.

Em meio de um desses tempos que lhe sobravam, a garota coçava os cabelos rosados com um lápis verde, fazendo uma careta impaciente. Tentava enfiar na cabeça uma das várias equações que deveria saber para o vestibular. Estava praticamente sozinha, exceto por alguns colegas de trabalho ao longe que matavam o tempo também. Desse modo, podia empenhar todas suas força, sua atenção e paciência ali.

Mais alguns rabiscos, apagados violentamente com uma borracha azul, Sakura bateu com força o punho na mesa, enfurecida, entristecida e frustrada. Não era a primeira vez que não conseguia entender algo, odiava quando isso acontecia, e esse ódio a desesperava. Então chorou. Chorou de pura raiva. Como podia ser tão burra? Algo tão simples que todos conseguiam fazer, para ela, parecia a coisa mais difícil do mundo. Despejou todo seu medo de não passar naquele vestibular. Era o começo dos seus sonhos, sua vida estava em jogo ali, e nem o primeiro passo para essa realização ela conseguia dar. Deixava rios de lágrimas caírem silenciosamente de seus olhos. Era como ver seus sonhos indo embora. Depois pensar em não conseguir...

Tum Tum Tum Tum Tum...

Sakura sentiu seu coração muito forte. Sentiu dor. Mal conseguiu pensar no que poderia estar acontecendo e lhe veio outra pontada. E outra. E outra... Cada vez mais fortes e incessantes. A jovem se segurou nos braços da cadeira e buscou respirar fundo, mas em resposta mais uma pontada lhe veio. Nesse momento ela foi notada por Hiro, o garoto que mais confiava no meio de personalidades tão egocêntricas. Ele tentava lhe dizer algo, mas Sakura não ouvia nada, a pele branca, estava praticamente transparente e os lábios estavam secos. O garoto logo percebeu que ela desmaiaria, então chamou os outros colegas e carregou a garota para um carro. No caminho, buscava na bolsa de Sakura, um telefone a quem pudesse avisar sobre o estado da mesma.

Sakura perdendo os sentidos, apenas disse em uma voz quase sussurrante:

**- Hiro-san... Onegai... chame um de meus amigos... Kiba-kun... Não conte aos meus pais...**

**- Hai, Sakura-san, mas onegai fique calma!**

Ela não conseguia dizer mais nada, apenas fechou os olhos marejados e desmaiou.

* * *

Meia hora depois, Sakura abre os olhos e v?ê um teto branco, sente um cheiro de álcool...

**- Não morri ainda... Hospital... Kuso! -** concluiu em pesamentos.

Sentiu um calor em sua mão direita e moveu silenciosamente a cabeça para esse lado para ver um Kiba muito preocupado olhando longe, e mais ao lado Shikamaru tinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça baixa.

Estavam lá, seus amigos, e sempre estariam para o que ela precisasse. Foi abençoada por Kami-sama com seus amigo. Mecheu a mão acordando Kiba de seus devaneios, que virou-se completamente alarmado, chamando a atenção de Shikamaru que se moveu para perto da cama logo em seguida.

**- Sakura-chan! Como se sente? -** perguntou o moreno muito preocupado.

**- Estou melhor agora Kiba-kun! -** disse Sakura com uma voz fraca.

**- Shikamaru-kun, chame o doutor Saito! -** disse Kiba rapidamente, porém foi parado por Sakura que sentou-se na cama.

**- Sakura-chan! Pare de se esforçar! -** disse Kiba preocupado.

**- Sakura-chan, sua problemática, já basta de sustos por hoje, ne?! -** disse Shikamaru preguiçosamente fazendo um sinal sutil para a enfermeira, que veio caminhando rapidamente, enquanto Sakura protestava.

**- Aiii! Problemáticos são vocês! Até onde eu sei, não estou doente! -** disse Sakura puxando seu braço da mão firme de Kiba, em protesto.

**- Não está mesmo! - disse a enfermeira adentrando o quarto. -** Você podem levá-la, mas antes o doutor Saito quer vê-la na sala dele.

Sakura já havia se trocado e estava sentada em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, e em sua frenre, atrás de sua mesa, o doutor saito, que apesar de recém formado, era um excelente médico.

**- Haruno-san, seu caso é delicado. -** começou o doutor, mechendo em alguns papéis em sua mesa, eram exames de Sakura. **- Realizamos alguns exames quando controlamos o seu quadro, e o resultado não é bom.**

**- Mas como doutor? Sempre fui muito sadia! o que eu tenho? -** perguntou Sakura perplexa.

**- A senhorita tem um problema cardíaco muito grave, Haruno-san, precisa mudar seu ritmo de vida, e mais que tudo, de uma cirurgia.**

Sakura estava em choque. Não conseguia mensionar uma palavra sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Ela sentia como se não fosse ela mesma. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava com medo. O doutor Saito já conhecia aquela reação, pois era comum com aquele tipo de paciente.

**- Haruno-san, vou lhe ser franco. Sei que a maioria dos meus pacientes não tem condições financeiras de pagar por uma cirurgia como essa. Demo... seu caso é complicado demais, sua doença está num estágio muito avançado. Haruno-san! -** chamou o doutor, fazendo Sakura encará-lo. **- A senhorita pode morrer!!**

Sakura baixou a cabeça por alguns segundos para depois erguer-se e secar os olhos marejados. Pensou em toda sua família e em todos os esforços que fizeram para criá-la desde pequena. Ela viera de família de classe média, tinham uma bela casa num bairro pobre de Tokyo (onde os terrenos não eram tão caros) e viviam confortávelmente mas com certa dificuldade. Aquela coisa de dinheiro quase contado todo mês, uma pequena poupança e nada de estravagâncias, almoçar fora, tardes no cinema. Mas jamais haveria dinheiro para aquela cirurgia, e não queria prestações intermináveis.

**- Saito-san. Quando estava sendo levada para cá, o primeiro cuidado que tomei foi para que meus pais não soubessem. Moro sozinha com amigos, vai fazer um ano, e não vejo muito meus pais. Mas sei que qualquer coisa que eu precisasse, eles me ajudariam. Sei que eles farim de tudo para arrumar dinheiro para essa cirurgia, até vender o pouco que tem. Mas não quero viver as custas da miséria da minha família! -** disse Sakura decidida. Ela sorria amenamente tentando resignar-se com sua morte, que julgava agora ser inevitável.

**- Entendo perfeitamente, Haruno-san. Eu poderia colocá-la numa lista de espera para uma cirurgia gratuíta, mas sendo muito sincero, no estado em que está... Não acho que consiga esperar. -** disse francamente o doutor.

**- Mesmo assim, gostaria de ser incluida nesta lista. -** disse Sakura friamente. **- Fora isso, quanto tempo eu tenho?**

**- Se eu te passar uma dieta rigorosa e alguns remédios, poderá viver por mais tempo. Mas não sei dizer ao certo quanto tempo terá. Quanto mais seguir minhas recomendações, mais tempo a senhorita terá! - **alertou o doutor.

**- Hai! Saito-san. O que devo fazer?- **perguntou Sakura preparando-se para o que viria. Sabia que essa dieta não seria fácil.

**- Primeiramente, nada de tristezas, nervosismos, depressões, stress e todas aquelas coisas que vivemos com mais intensidade que as alegrias. Divirta-se bastante, durma o suficiente e bem. Agora na parte da alimentação, vamos cortar as gorduras, controlar os carboidratos, e se você não come frutas, legumes e verduras vamos inserir na sua dieta também. As refeições devem ser feitas nas horas certas e o prato deve ser pequeno, mas sempre fazendo de cinco a sete refeições ao dia. Não exagere nas bebidas alcolicas, se fum, pare imediatament, também cuidado com os docinhos, lanchinhos à toa na rua e coisas do gênero. Aconselho que essa dieta seja monitorada por um especialista de nutrição e que faça consultas periódicas com um cardiologista, comigo, se preferir, para acompanharmos o comportamento do seu problema. E para finalizar, vou te receitar um calmante e um remédio para afinar o sangue. Mas a senhorita deve tomar apenas 1/4 de comprimido ao dia, depois do almoço. Se seu sangue afinar muito a coagulação ficará comprometida, e se caso a senhorita se cortar, o sangramento será difícil de estancar. E também seu fluxo menstrual amentaria muito, mas mesmo assim, sentirá um pequeno aumento. -** explicou o doutor pausadamente enquanto fazia a receita médica da garota.

Sakura por sua vez estava perplexa. Aquela dieta parecia tomar sua vida. Como poderia trabalhar e estudar sem se estressar? Ela estava começando a aprender que durante a vida, teria que passar por caminhos escuros e estreitos, como esse agora a sua frente, mas o que mais dava medo, era o fato de não poder enxergar onde ess caminho a iria levar.

**- Demo... Demo... doutor, desse modo minha vida vai ser tomada! Praticamente eu vou viver para manter essa regra! -** protestou a garota.

**- Na verdade, Haruno-san, todos nós deveríamos viver assim. Mas nesse mundo apressado não vai mudar, porque as pessoas estão mais interessadas em si mesmas. É uma forma de viver saudável, a senhorita vai ver, não é tão ruim assim. - **disse o doutor.

**- Hai, Saito-san. Mais alguma recomendação? -** perguntou ela

**- Aqui está sua receita, é só tomar 1/4 de comprimido ao dia após o almoço, e o calmante deve apenas ser tomado quando estiver muito agitada e apenas um comprimido a cada 8 horas, ouviu bem? E também quero que se matricule numa boa academia. Faça alguma atividade física, não importa o que...**

**- Luta? - **interrompeu Sakura divertida.

**- Até pode fazer, mas sem exageros! -** advertiou o doutor.

**- Haai...**

**_Continuaaaaaa..._**

Bem minna-san. Esse capítulo foi mais para explicar a um dos dramas dessa fanfiction, um dos problemas que a Sakura terá que lidar. O próximo capítulo será a continuação desse flash back e também vai dar alguns palpites ao leito de como Sakura se relacionava com seus amigos.

Não quis postar um capítulo longo para não assustar vocês logo de cara '' Mas tudo dependerá das reviews. Quero sinceridede, hein minaa?

Bem, vou ficando por aqui e até o proximo capítulo! lo/

beijos ;


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo I: Bye Bye Tokyo!**

**Parte II: So Cold! O paraíso de neve!**

Legendas:

Mas ela não podia pensar nessas coisas... – narrativas oniscientes.

- Ai que droga! Esqueci! - pensamentos dos personagens.

_- Eu acho que ela deve ser retardada! –_ Narrativas dos personagens.

**- Não me diga?! –** falas.

(aaaamo o Ita-kun *-*) – comentários da autora maluca.

**Disclaimer: Naruto? É de comer? Nem conheço isso, como pode ser meu? U.u Mas o Itachi eu conheço sim e é toooodo meu ;~**

_**Aviso: Capítulo graande pra compensar, 21 páginas do Word (contando com a minha falação no final), então, prepare-se ;~**_

* * *

Sakura saiu da sala do doutor Saito e encarou os amigos que a esperava, do lado de fora.

**- E então? -** perguntou Shikamaru e Kiba em uníssono.

**- Vão para casa, tá? Encontro vocês lá depois. -** disse Sakura caminhando apressadamente na direção da saída.

**- Sakura, o que você tem? -** perguntou Kiba puxando a garota pelo braço, revelando-lhe suas lágrimas.

**- Eu preciso ficar sozinha, Kiba-kun! -** disse Sakura desabando em choro.

**- Sakura-chan, somos seus amigos! -** disse Kiba passando o braço pelas costas da garota para tentar movê-la ao sofá do corredor. Porém Sakura manteve-se estática, com as duas mãos tampando o rosto enquanto chorava.

**- Estou doente, Kiba-kun, muito doente. Eu... Eu... Eu vou morrer! -** disse Sakura com a voz abafada pelas mãos e depois chorou ainda mais.

Os amigos olharam-na perplexos. Não podiam acreditar que aquela garota sempre sorridente, alegre e enérgica, iria morrer. A notícia veio como uma bomba sobre as cabeças deles e não conseguiam imaginar uma vida sem aquela amiga. Conheciam-se desde o colegial e tinham mais planos para realizar do que anos para serem vividos. Eram amigos... Cada um com seu temperamento, com suas diferenças, mas sempre unidos, e Sakura era o sol e o centro deles. Sempre com novas idéias, animada, meio maluquinha, mas um anjo em forma de gente. Era inaceitável perdê-la.

**- Sakura-chan... Conte-nos exatamente o que o médico disse, deve haver algum engano! -** disse Shikamaru se aproximando dos dois. Estava realmente difícil acreditar no que a garota dissera.

**- É exatamente o que vocês ouviram... Não há engano algum... –** disse Sakura com voz frágil, tentando acalmar o choro que teimava vir.

**- Okay, Sakura-chan, vamos para casa e lá ligaremos para seus pais também, assim podemos todos conversar juntos. –** propôs Kiba, porém a garota negou veementemente.

**- Não contem nada a eles, onegai! -** pediu ela segurando mais uma vez o choro que teimava insistentemente.

**- Sakura, eles tem o direito de saber! -** disse Kiba mansamente, tentando barrar a saída da garota.

**- E viver se lamentado por serem pobres e não poderem pagar uma cirurgia para a filha de coração fraco? Nem pensar! -** berrou Sakura em descontrole, fazendo algumas pessoas que estavam no corredor voltarem suas atenções para o trio de amigos.

**- Então... Podemos fazer algo? -** perguntou Shikamaru analizando a situação.

**- Não! Não podem. Nem vocês e nem meus pais. -** disse Sakura balançando a cabeça negativamente.

**- Sakura-chan, fique calma. Olhe, vamos para casa, daí chamamos seus pais e conversamos todos juntos e acharemos uma solução para isso. Deve haver alguma e juntos nós iremos achar... -** disse Kiba compreensivamente. Por mais que ele fosse agitado, exibido e muitas vezes arrogante, era o que sempre amortecia os chiliques da Haruno. Tinha uma forte amizade com ela e sabia compreendê-la como ninguém.

**- Não Kiba! Já disse que não quero que eles saibam. Eles não vão poder ajudar, então é melhor que não saibam! -** disse a garota irritada.

**- Sakura-chan, não é assim, eles são seus pais e...**

**- Kiba-kun, Sikamaru-kun! Onegai! -** disse Sakura interrompendo-o. Ela parou, procurou se acalmar e respirar fundo. **- Não contem nada a eles, tá legal? Olha, eu preciso ficar sozinha, por minhas idéias em ordem e me acalmar. E depois, eu nem expliquei tudo a vocês. Onegai vão para casa, não contem nada a ninguém e esperem eu voltar, okay? -** disse ela calmamente. Kiba e Shikamaru sabiam que não iam conseguir nada dela naquele momento. Sakura era forte e amava os amigos, mas às vezes, como qualquer um, precisa de um tempo sozinha para refletir. Os dois se encararam e por fim decidiram deixar a amiga ir.

**- Hai, Sakura-chan... Mas sabe que se precisar de mim, é só me ligar, que eu irei onde você estiver certo? -** disse Kiba sorrindo.

**- Hai! -** respondeu Sakura dando um abraço apertado em Kiba. Este lhe devolveu um doce beijo na testa.

**- Estarei esperando. Cuide-se! -** disse Kiba tocando a ponta do nariz de Sakura com seu dedo indicador, como era de seu costume. **- Volte cedo, hein?! Mulher minha não anda até tarde na rua desacompanhada! -** advertiu Kiba brincalhão.

**- Se cuide mesmo, sua problemática! E nada de sustos! -** disse Shikamaru dando um abraço apertado na amiga. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça positivamente, sorrindo. Depois se virou e caminhou desaparecendo no corredor do hospital cheio de pessoas.

* * *

Sakura ligou a luz de seu quarto e notou uma figura familiar sentada em sua cama, mirando-a insistentemente.

**- Kiba-kun? Estava me esperando? –** questionou Sakura perplexa.

**- Eu disse que ia esperar, não?!**

**- Aí? –** disse Sakura franzindo o cenho e apontando para a própria cama indignada.

**- É. Aqui sim. Me faz lembrar boas coisas! –** disse Kiba sorrindo maliciosamente.

**- Não há nada para se lembrar, pois não aconteceu nada aí! – **disse Sakura mostrando a língua.

**- Vem cá! –** disse Kiba dando tapinhas no colchão, indicando para Sakura sentar-se ao seu lado. Ela assentiu e sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, mas no mesmo momento foi puxada para o colo do moreno. Não contestou apenas se aconchegou e fechou os olhos.

**- O que você tem, meu morango? –** perguntou Kiba depois de respirar fundo.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente, mas continuou de olhos fechados.

**- Tenho um problema grave no coração, preciso de uma cirurgia. Parece que essa coisa se manifesta quando eu fico nervosa. –** explicou calmamente.

**- E a cirurgia? –** perguntou Kiba devagar. Seu coração estava acelerado. De todas as coisas que amava, Sakura era seu ponto fraco. Saber que ela não estava bem o fazia se desesperar. Mas ele se achava no dever de manter-se calmo para poder ajudá-la. Só não conseguiu depois de ouvir o que a menina disse a seguir.

**- Muito cara... E a lista de espera para a cirurgia gratuita é muito longa... –** disse ela em um tom desanimado. Como se estivesse dando tudo por perdido, deixando Kiba perplexo. **– O doutor Saito disse que é provável que eu não consiga esperar...**

**-... E o que vamos fazer? –** disse Kiba beirando o desespero e o descontrole.

**- O doutor disse que se eu seguir umas recomendações posso prolongar um pouco meu tempo. –** disse Sakura baixinho já imaginando a reação do amigo. Sabia como Kiba era zeloso com ela.

**- Credo, Sakura-chan! Isso é loucura! Você volta a viver a vida normalmente e a gente fica esperando você morrer? – **berrou Kiba levantando bruscamente da cama, fazendo Sakura bater a cabeça no colchão com força.

**- Aiiiiii!! Não preciso morrer agora! –** disse a garota fazendo bico.

**- Gomene, Sakura-chan! –** disse Kiba irritado, sentando-se sobre os travesseiros de Sakura. Cruzou os braços em volta dos joelhos flexionados e abaixou a cabeça entre eles. Ele odiava aquela situação, aquele destino e também odiava não poder fazer nada por uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram em sua vida: Sakura, a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, em sua opinião. Muitas pessoas o criticavam pelo amor e cuidado que dedicava à menina de cabelos róseos, mas nada do que ouvia o fazia mudar. Era um cuidado de irmão protetor e um amor maior do que o de um irmão, que apesar disso não era igual ao de um namorado.

**- Ne ne, Kiba-kun! –** disse Sakura achegando-se ao moreno mansamente, segurando-lhe as mãos. **– Nós iremos para a faculdade e arrumamos nosso baterista. Daí faremos vários shows e assim que der e com o dinheiro desses shows, farei a cirurgia! –** solucionou Sakura, e ela sabia que ele aceitaria aquela idéia. Modesta parte, eles confiavam no poder de suas músicas.

_- Quando tínhamos um baterista, fora uma época de ouro para o Star, que era o nome de nossa banda antiga. Mas ele não era uma pessoa comprometida com a música, como dizia Kiba. E foi por causa dele que nós acabamos sem o Zuko. Uma crise rotineira de ciúmes bobo do Kiba de mim (embora ele negue isso de pés juntos), não foi bem aceita pelo temperamento arrogante do Zuko. Só espero que o próximo baterista não fique me secando enquanto ensaiamos! –_

Kiba a olhou docemente. Era sem dúvida muito importante para ele. Muito mais que uma amiga. Já passaram muitas coisas juntos e confessaram muitos segredos. Mas não namorada. Mesmo que ficassem aos beijos por aí diversas vezes. Os dois haviam conversado e chegado à conclusão de que não se amavam como namorados e nem queriam namorar, mas apenas ter um beijo carinhoso de vez em quando de alguém que conhecia bem as necessidades do outro. Por mais que fosse estranho se relacionar desse jeito, os dois sabiam exatamente o momento certo de fazer qualquer coisa. Sabiam o que determinado olhar, reação e expressão significava, por isso não havia mal-entendidos.

**- Hai, sua feiosa! –** disse Kiba bagunçando os cabelos de Sakura e correndo em seguida.

**- Ahhhhh! Bakaaaa! Volta aqui! –** berrou a garota correndo atrás do moreno, que fugiu para o seu próprio quarto.

Sakura alcançou-o perto da porta do quarto dele e bagunçou-lhe seus cabelos. Kiba pegou Sakura pelo braço, jogou para dentro do quarto, entrou e trancou a porta com chave. Sakura pulava e berrava em pé na cama como criança. O moreno subiu na cama e a garota desceu correndo, mas parou na porta para abri-la. Tarde demais. Kiba pegou-a pela cintura e mordeu de leve seu ombro. Jogou-lhe contra a porta e foi aproximando a mão dos cabelos róseos devagar.

**- Agora você vai ver, Sakura-chan! –** ameaçou ele.

**- Nãããããão!! Kibaaaaa! Onegaaai! –** berrava Sakura se retorcendo contra a porta.

Mas para a surpresa dela, Kiba passou a mão pelo rosto da garota e segurou-lhe o queixo. Aproximou os lábios dele dos dela devagar e beijou-a languidamente. Naquele beijo Kiba demonstrava a Sakura o quanto estava desesperado e com medo de perder sua menina. Sakura por sua vez demonstrava o medo que estava sentindo de toda aquela situação e não pode segurar uma lágrima que escorreu por sua face e que foi aplacada por Kiba que passou o polegar pela face de sua menina e abraçou-a forte sem deixar de beijá-la, enquanto ela agarrava a camisa do moreno como se ele fosse a última estância segura naquele mundo.

* * *

No corredor, Shikamaru brincava com Akamaru, mas por dentro estava preocupado com o que ouvira Sakura dizer. A princípio não tinha a intenção de ouvir atrás da porta, mas a preocupação com a amiga o levou a tal ato tão "problemático", como ele mesmo intitulou.

Sakura deixa o quarto de Kiba e vê Shikamaru sentado e encostado na porta de seu quarto, atirando uma bolinha verde para o mascote. Quando viu a amiga, o preguiçoso se levantou e atirou a bolinha escada abaixo, fazendo Akamaru descer afobado atrás do brinquedo. Apenas foi andando e antes de descer as escadas parou de costas.

**- Estarei de olho em você! Não exagere! –** advertiu o amigo **- Sua problemática! –** disse ele virando com um sorriso matreiro. Por mais que estivesse preocupado com ela, sabia que a pior coisa que poderia fazer seria desesperar-se. De desesperado, bastava o Kiba! Muito menos deveria tratá-la como porcelana... Era uma das coisas que a garota mais detestava. Então, lhe restou agir normalmente e cuidar para que aquele plano de certa forma arriscado, desse certo. E era a forma menos problemática de agir também...

**- Hai! Arigatou por tudo, Shika-kun. Oyasumi! –** disse Sakura sorrindo docemente.

**- Oyasuminasai, Sakura-chan! –** disse ele descendo as escadas.

**ºººFlash Back Offººº**

_- Naquele dia, busquei reformar minha vida, me acostumar com minha nova condição e programar aquela rotina cheia de cuidados. Até hoje, já fiz vários exames, e meu problema parece estar estático. Pudera. Me esforcei para não me entristecer, ou ficar nervosa. Me matriculei num cursinho para estudar para o vestibular... Em fim, parece que todo o meu esforço valeu a pena! –_

Em meio a todas aquelas lembranças, o trem de Sakura parou na estação final. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, a fim de esquecer aquelas idéias, pegou suas sacolas e desceu do trem, se perdendo em seguida na multidão. Não poderia demonstrar nada nos dias em que estivesse na casa de seus pais. Desde o ocorrido, ninguém mais, além dos meninos ficara sabendo do seu problema.

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 20 de fevereiro – 10h35min._

**- Saku-chan! –** berrava a senhora Haruno sacudindo a filha na cama. **– Acorde, minha filha! Kiba-kun já ligou! Você tem que voltar e ajudar a desmontar os móveis restantes na casa!**

**- Ahhh! Oka-san! Me deixa dormiiiir... –** murmurou Sakura preguiçosamente, rolando pro outro lado.

**- Sakura! Você vai para a faculdade ainda hoje! –** berrou a mãe saindo do quarto em seguida.

As últimas palavras da senhora Haruno fizeram Sakura ficar mais bem disposta.

**-Hai! Oka-san! –** disse a menina pulando da cama.

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 20 de fevereiro – 12h05min_

Depois de uma noitada daquelas, a única coisa que Hyuuga Neji queria era dormir pelas próximas 10 horas. A noite realmente havia sido muito boa. O Hyuuga estava aproveitando cada minuto de suas férias com festas, ao lado dos amigos. Cada festa parecia ser melhor que a outra e sem mencionar as garotas. Não era segredo para ninguém que, apensar de sua personalidade indiferente, Neji não dispensava uma boa festa. Ainda lembrava-se das que ia em Tókio. Apenas não suportava as de gala, as quais era praticamente obrigado a ir. A única vantagem disso era estar junto de sua família e de olho em alguém que precisava de sua vigilância constante. Era entediante ter que ir á festas da embaixada, aniversários das maiores autoridades do país. Ele preferia as festas com os amigos, nas quais varava a noite. Ele chegara logo pela manha, exausto. Apenas tirara a roupa, permanecendo apenas de boxer preta e jogou-se na cama. Se não estivesse quase dormindo em pé, ele desligaria os telefones. Mas ele queria apenas dormir, para a noite ir para a próxima badalação que estava agitando a cidade.

Neji era o único herdeiro de seu falecido pai, que há muitos anos cortara a sociedade com o irmão gêmeo, usando sua parte da herança para fazer sua própria fortuna, deixando-a futuramente para seu filho. No campus ele era conhecido, não apenas por sua beleza e jeito com as mulheres, era também visto como um ótimo aluno, que era o primeiro de sua turma. Os professores não poupavam elogios á ele, considerando-o e apelidando-o de gênio. Ele entrara com 20 anos, já que após sair da escola, passara um tempo nas empresas, recebendo assistência de seu pai adotivo.

Quando tinha três anos, os seus pais morreram em um trágico acidente de carro. Yasato no Hatori, melhor amigo de Hyuuga Hizashi, possuía a guarda do menino e era seu tutor até que completasse 18 anos, e, além disso, era um acionista da empresa do falecido Hyuuga. Como seu tutor, Hatori o adotou, levando-o para morar em sua casa. Não fora difícil para Neji acostumar-se com a nova vida. Hatori e sua esposa sempre foram uma espécie de tios para o garoto, o que facilitou no convívio.

Agora já era um homem feito e estava no segundo ano da faculdade de administração. Já que no ano passado, durante o ano letivo, não houveram muitas festas, o Hyuuga estava aproveitando-as agora. Ele precisava dormir! Mas, aquele parecia estar sendo um sonho impossível. Algum individuo estava atormentando-lhe, ligando sem parar. Se fosse o Naruto, ele não queria nem pensar no que iria fazer. Contando que era meio improvável, já que quando saíra o loiro estava muito bem acompanhado. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quão grande era o sorriso do loiro ao sair acompanhado de uma bela morena, cheia de curvas e seios, que lembravam aos de uma professora de medicina, Tsunade.

Mesmo cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, não conseguia afastar o barulho irritante. Desistindo, Neji sentou-se na cama e atendeu mal humorado, sem ao menos olhar no visor.

**- Quem é? **

**- Isso é jeito de falar comigo? –** Neji reconheceu a voz doce e meiga, e imediatamente o mau humor passou**. – Quem foi que lhe causou todo este stress?**

**- Eu estava querendo dormir. – **respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

**- Já é meio-dia, meu bem. Já não deveria ter se levantado?**

**- Deveria, se não tivesse chegado quase agora. **

**- As noitadas estão parecendo muito boas. Sinto falta das nossas. **

**- Pior que eu também. **

**-Tem se divertido?**

**- Muito. **

Ele escutou a risada do outro lado da linha.

**- Você deve estar com muito sono, não é?**

**- Que bom que você percebeu. –** ironizou o Hyuuga sentando-se na cabeceira.

**- Me diga, querido... Você está com saudade de mim?**

**- Você me acordou por causa disso? **

**- Isso é um não?**

**- Isso é um 'eu queria estar dormindo'. **

**- Deixa de ser ranzinza, Neji. –** ralhou a garota.

**- Hana... Eu sempre adoro conversar com você e estou com saudades, você nem imagina, mas esta conversa não poderia ficar para mais tarde, não? Eu não dormi a noite inteira!**

**- Sorte da garota. Mas eu te liguei para te dar uma boa noticia. **

**- Então fala logo para eu voltar a dormir. **

**- Você está muito insensível comigo. –** o tom brincalhão era notável, Hana nunca perdia o bom humor. **– Mas eu te perdôo. Afinal, eu tenho boas novas. **

**- E o que seria?**

**- Você precisa ir me buscar na estação... –** fez uma pausa para dar um ar de mistério. **– Eu estou indo para Kyoto. **

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 20 de fevereiro – 12h27min._

Mãe e filha se encontravam na estação de trem, esperando que o mesmo saísse.

**- Minha filha, por Kami-sama, JUÍZO! –** enfatizava a mãe fervorosamente. **– No ano passado você brincava por aí que nem uma moleca. Vivia toda rasgada, andando com uma bicicleta que parece de criança, mostrando a língua e chegando tarde em casa! Agora, você é uma adulta, espero que se comporte como tal. Tenha responsabilidade, minha filha! Onegai!**

**- Mãe! –** disse Sakura perplexa. **– Aquela bicicleta não é de criança! É estilo, tá? E fique sabendo que eu estou levando-a para a faculdade, junto com os meus patins e skate. Já que eu não tenho carro...**

**- Ai, querida, você não tem jeito, não é mesmo? –** perguntava a mãe balançando a cabeça negativamente. **– Pelo menos, tente controlar essa mania maluca de cortas suas roupas. Pelo menos, deixe em paz, as que compramos juntas. **– disse a senhora Haruno, olhando decepcionada para a calça jeans rasgada nas coxas e a blusa branca da filha, cortada ao redor do pescoço, fazendo-a cair aos ombros, aliás, como a maioria das roupas da jovem.

**- Difícil oka-san. Gosto de minhas roupas assim. –** disse a garota, como sempre irredutível sobre esse assunto.

**- Saku-chan! Como se já não bastasse esses cabelos cor-de-rosa! –** disse a mãe tentando arrumar os cabelos da jovem a sua maneira, mas sendo em seguida desordenados pela filha.

**- Ah, oka-san, estava pensando em pintar as raízes de preto, que tal? –** disse Sakura animada.

**- Minha filha voc... –** a senhora Haruno ia protestar, quando soou uma sirene avisando que o trem já estava de partida. Sakura abraçou a mãe apertado e correu para o trem.

**- Sayonara, oka-san. Só nos veremos nas férias! –** berrava a menina enquanto corria.

**- Sayonara, Saku-chan. Ligue para mandar notícias! Aishiteru! –** berrava também a mãe de Sakura, acenando.

**-Hai, hai, oka-san! Eu ligarei! Aishiteru! –** respondeu a filha, entrando no trem.

_- Desde que eu soube do meu problema, pedi aos meninos que não contassem nada aos meus pais. Minha mãe sempre gostou deles, e vez ou outra, estávamos por lá para passar alguns dias. Tudo tem corrido bem, eu pareço não sentir mais nada e esse problema é a última coisa na minha cabeça no momento. –_

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 20 de fevereiro – 13h15min._

Chegando à estação de trem do centro de Tokyo, Sakura pegou um táxi para chegar mais rápido a sua "futura ex-casa". Pensou que encontraria a casa em plena desordem e Shikamaru arrancando os cabelos, porém enganou-se completamente. Ao parar na frente da casa, pode ouvir o som no último volume. A garota bufou de raiva, pagou a conta do táxi e bateu forte a porta do carro... O taxista até tentou reclamar, mas Sakura correu pra dentro da casa a fim de acabar com aquela algazarra.

Entrando na casa rapidamente, viu seus dois amigos com seus instrumentos tirando solos barulhentos, enquanto o mascote Akamaru dormia tranquilamente naquela barulheira ocupando todo o sofá. Realmente, ele crescera consideravelmente e agora era quase impossível carregá-lo no colo, como Sakura fazia antigamente. Voltando a si, a menina largou suas coisas em um canto da sala e sem ser notada pelos amigos e pelo cão, puxou as tomadas dos amplificadores dos dois.

**- Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! –** choramingou Kiba. **– Eu estava fazendo uma seqüência incrível até você chegar!**

**- Podemos saber qual é o motivo de ter nos atrapalhado? Caramba, você não poderia ser menos problemática? Fica sempre acabando com a nossa festa! –** resmungava Shikamaru enquanto já arrumava seu baixo na case.

**- Minna!! Vocês têm noção de que são 13:30 e nosso trem para Kyoto parte às 15:30? –** alarmou Sakura.

**- Sakura-chan... –** disse Kiba coçando a cabeça. **– Nós não íamos para UK quarta-feira?**

**- HOJE É QUARTA-FEIRA! –** berrou Sakura para o desespero dos amigos.

**- O QUE?? –** berrou Shikamaru. **– Mendokuse! Eu ainda não fiz minhas malas!**

**- Não acredito nisso Shika! –** disse Kiba perplexo. **– Estamos nos arrumando há dias!!**

**- É, mas metade da casa só está desarrumada porque eu desarrumei! –** revelou Nara.

**- Gente, vamos terminar de desarrumar a casa e você Shika, vai fazer suas malas! Mas amassa tudo e joga na mala, se não podemos perder o trem! –** sugeriu Sakura desesperada. **– Prometo que passo todas as suas roupas quando chegarmos.**

Em questão de minutos uma correria se instalou na casa. Caixas, malas e o resto dos móveis eram colocados em um caminhão de mudanças que fora contratado as pressas. Os móveis restantes foram nomeados e endereçados para três endereços: da casa de Sakura, de Shikamaru e de Kiba. Assim não teriam que jogar fora, os móveis que sobraram. Até Akamaru ajudava levando sacolas de lixo para fora.

* * *

_Quarta-feira, 20 de fevereiro – 14h15min_

Neji, como o esperado não tivera mais tempo para dormir. Estava caindo de sono e com certeza com olheiras enormes. Deveria estar parecendo Gaara, seu amigo de infância. Hana lhe informara que o trem sairia as 12h05min e segundo ela o trem não atrasara. Neji bocejava a cada cinco minutos. Precisara sentar para não acabar dormindo em pé. Para o fim de seu pesadelo, o trem finalmente chegou trazendo os estudantes.

Logo após alguns passageiros desembarcarem, Neji pode visualizar Hana descendo. Ele podia não mostrar tão claramente, mas realmente estava morrendo de saudade. Esse final de ano resolvera não ir para Tókio, devido à varias festas que foram promovidas e isso fizera a saudade aumentar. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca, radiante. Estranhara quando um ano atrás, fora para casa e a encontrara um pouco triste.

**- Neji! –** Hana correu até ele, mesmo estando com as botas de salto e abraçou-o fortemente. **- Querido... Eu estava morrendo de saudade.**

**- Eu também. –** o Hyuuga retribuiu o abraço, apertando-a fortemente contra si. Aquele mesmo perfume... Como sentira falta dela. **- Você está linda... Como sempre. **

Assim que apartou o abraço, Hana olhou-o, preocupada.

**- O que aconteceu com você?**

**- Você me tirou da cama, lembra? –** respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. **– Mas valeu a pena. **

Ela continuava tão linda e com o seu charme especial. Aquele charme que apenas Hana tinha. Os olhos verdes brilhavam ainda mais. Eles haviam recuperado a vivacidade. Hana não era conhecida pelo publico apenas por sua beleza, mas também pelo imenso carinho que ela dava á ele. É claro que o corpo esbelto da menina de dezenove anos e os longos cabelos vermelhos, que denotavam uma personalidade forte, ajudava. Por onde passava, ela chamava a atenção masculina, e esse era o principal motivo de Neji se autodenominar seu protetor, afastando todos os urubus que voavam por cima dela.

**- Mas você não acha que chegou um pouco tarde? As férias já estão acabando. **

**- Você não foi me ver, então eu vim...**

**- Onde está a sua mala?**

**- Meu bem, até parece que não me conhece... As minhas **_**malas **_**estão ali. –** Hana apontou, mostrando ao Hyuuga as malas empilhadas por um funcionário da estação. Hana fitou o olhar surpreso do Hyuuga, divertida. **– Eu vim para ficar, Neji.**

**- Ficar? **

**- Eu, algum dia, faria faculdade e você sabe perfeitamente que eu só não vim ano passado por causa das competições.**

**- E por outros motivos... – **comentou vagamente, tentando decifrar alguns mistérios que ele desconhecia a respeito da garota. E isso não o agradava.

**- Que outros motivos?**

**- Me diz você. –** o moreno lhe acariciou o rosto com delicadeza e continuou insistir **- Hana... Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu. **

**- Não aconteceu nada! –** afirmou veementemente. Neji não poderia nem sonhar com o que ela escondia dele. **– Eu estava... Confusa! Não sabia se competia ou vinha para a faculdade. **

**- Porque não me falou que vinha?**

**- Queria fazer uma surpresa. –** Hana o olhou de um jeitinho que o desarmou.

**- Okay. Vamos para casa. –** ao dizer aquilo, ele parou imediatamente. **– Onde você vai ficar?**

**- Eu não sei muito bem, mas me deram o endereço e ouvi dizer que o meu companheiro de casa é muito lindo, charmoso e... –** parou de rir ao ver a cara que Neji estava fazendo.

**- Ele? Porque não te colocaram com uma menina? **

**- Pelo o que falaram, não havia mais casas. Mas não se preocupe Neji, ele não fará nada comigo. **

**- Mas é claro que não fará! Você não irá morar com homem nenhum! Quando isso acontecer, o céu irá desmoronar! **

**- Como você é exagerado... Não irá acontecer nada. Ele será apenas meu colega de casa. **

**- Vamos ver se isso irá acontecer. **

Neji já estava pensando no que ia fazer. Hana não se cansava de tirar uma com a cara dele. Ele, nervosinho, era a coisa mais preciosa de se ver.

**- Calma Neji... O homem lindo, charmoso e tudo de bom... É você! **

**- O que?**

**- Otou-san conseguiu que eu ficasse com você. – **disse com um grande sorriso.

**- Primeiramente, como ele deixou você se mudar para cá?**

**- Foi um sacrifício. –** choramingou. **- Oka-san e eu choramos baldes para convencê-lo e a condição era que eu ficasse com você. **

**- Mas é claro! Mesmo se você não ficasse, nós mexeríamos os pauzinhos.**

**- Vamos, querido. Eu estou cansada! **

**- Vamos. –** Neji passou o braço pelos ombros dela e guiou-a em direção á saída. **- Eu estou morrendo de sono. **

**- E quem disse que o senhor vai dormir? **

Eles seguiram em direção á saída, seguidos por um funcionário que trazia as malas. Assim que chegaram ao carro esporte preto do moreno, Neji fitou as diversas malas, confuso.

**- Hana, acho que todas essas malas, não irão caber no carro. **

**- Vamos mandá-las de táxi. Acho que cabe no banco da frente, atrás e no porta-malas. Se não, pede para outro levar o restante. **

**- Vamos. **

Neji deixou as ordens na estação para que as malas fossem levadas para a sua casa. O moreno abriu a porta do carro do lado passageiro para que Hana entrasse. Assim que se sentou ao lado dela, mandou:

**- Põe o sinto. **

**- Ok. –** após fazer o que Neji mandou, ela comentou: **- Mas você está tão mandão. Se for ficar assim quando eu for levar um namorado...**

**- Nem pensar! Nada de namorados.**

**- Como você é cruel... Ou seria possessivo? –** Hana acariciou seu rosto, enquanto ele não desviava o olhar da estrada.

* * *

Quarta-feira, 20 de fevereiro – 14:30

Os amigos deixaram a casa em uma vã-táxi, pois em um carro normal não caberiam as muitas bagagens de todos. Sakura dava adeus às ruas de Tokyo com um sorriso nos lábios. Uma nova etapa da sua estava começando.

Mais uma hora, depois de checar as malas e guardá-las no trem, e ainda uma pequena confusão por conta de Kiba, que não queria que Akamaru fosse em uma gaiola especial junto com as malas, finalmente o trem partiu para a Universidade de Kyoto. Lá a entrada era muito controlada. O acesso era feito apenas por trem bala e uma estrada que era amplamente vigiada. O trem bala tinha entrada exclusiva para pessoas com autorização carimbada pela escola. Até a visitação de parentes tinha um processo de autorização, o que a mãe de Sakura achou ótimo para a segurança de sua filhinha. Duas horas e dez minutos separavam Kyoto de Tokyo e apenas vinte separavam a UK de Osaka, que Sakura pretendia utilizar para repor a falta da agitação de Tokyo. Os alunos podiam sair da cidade universitária, desde que não estivessem em horário de aulas, o que era bem difícil, já que o dia dos universitários era totalmente preenchido de com estas e outras atividades.

Sakura ficava imaginando como seria o seu parceiro de casa. Ficara decidido, no dia da matrícula, que Kiba, Akamaru e Shikamaru morariam juntos, já que o último já estava acostumado com o mascote do amigo, e que só em últimos casos garotos e garotas poderiam morar na mesma casa e que as moradias eram apenas para dois estudantes. Tanto estardalhaço para nada. No fim das contas, Sakura acabou na casa de um garoto. Uchiha... Alguma coisa era o que se lembrava do nome do indivíduo. Parece que ele era repetente do último ano de administração e preferiram deixá-la morando com ele, já que o mesmo iria embora ao fim do ano, era o que esperavam. Kiba não recebeu bem a notícia, mas Sakura o acalmou. Moraria oito quadras depois da casa dos amigos com o tal Uchiha.

A menina tinha a impressão que a casa metro que o trem percorria, mais frio ficava. Pelo que lembrava, disseram-lhe que a área que a UK ficava, ficava coberta de neve durante boa parte do ano. Ao saber disso, ela inclui na lista de itens a levar para lá, a prancha de snowboard e o esqui. Para Sakura, aquilo era como ir ao paraíso.

* * *

Okay... me descuuuulpeeeem!!! Não me apedrejem AINDA! Deixa eu explicar: esta feliz autora é uma vestibulanda, que não passou no vestibular, ainda por cima XD Então quando eu postei o primeiro capítulo, ainda estava enrolada com o vestibular e tals ;-; Foram noites e noites em claro :x Depois que tudo passou (em meados do começo desse mês) fiquei vários dias sem internet x.x Depooois de solucionado esse probleminha, comecei o processo de digitação da fic, pois estava no papel, como já tinha dito no capítulo passado. E o que demorou mais foi porque além de eu estar envolvida com outros projetos (junto a minha nee-chan *-*) houve várias mudanças na fic! Primeira: eu estava pretendendo ter o foco da trama só em Itachi e Sakura, mas minha querida nee-chan entrou com uma ficha na fanfic, ela fará papel da doce Hana, uma patinadora profissional, que viverá uma complicada história com o nosso galã Sasuke XD (parece novela da globo ¬¬). Sem contar que vou mencionar levemente os casais ShikaxTema, KibaxHina e InoxSai. Mas o foco meeesmo será em Itachi e Sakura e em Hana e Sasuke. Maaaas acabei por deixar três pessoinhas que eu estimo bastante sem par... E elas são: Deidara, Neji e Naruto! Sim, o nosso artista, o nosso gênio e o nosso protagonista do anime que nos inspira estão solteirões e vendendo beleza. Vamos a uma breve ficha deles:

Nome: Hyuuga Neji

Idade: 22 anos

Faculdade: Administração (2º ano)

Descrição: 1,72, 60kg, olhos castanhos, cabelos cumpridos da mesma cor, corpo forte e definido (baabem).

Roupas: Estilo esportivo e um pouco street. Camisetas largas e básicas, calça Jens e jaquetas.

História: Neji perdeu os pais quando tinha 3 anos em um acidente de carro. Como seu tutor, Yasato no Hatori obteve sua guarda e a administração das empresas do falecido Hyuuga Hizashi, que com sua parte da herança Hyuuga, tornou-se um independente. Hana (filha de Hatori) nasceu 1 ano depois e ele tornou-se um irmão super-protetor, sempre cuidando dela evitando que rapazes mal intencionados se aproximassem dela. Não hesitava em bater no pervertido que tentasse se engraçar com sua pura irmãzinha. São poucos os que sabem qual é a ligação deles, sendo que a maioria dos alunos acredita que há um relacionamento mais íntimo entre eles, já que Neji dá a ela uma atenção especial sendo acompanhada por carinhos afetuosos. Esses atos causarão desconfiança de todos, vindos de Hyuuga Neji: um rapaz sério, calado, mas mulherengo e que não perde uma boa festa.

Personalidade: Um pouco mulherengo, frio, calado, sério, só é mais agradável com Hana e seu pequeno grupo de amigos. Neji chama os pais de Hana de oka-san e otou-san e realmente os considera como tal. É dedicado aos estudos e sempre tira ótimas notas. É capitão do time de hóquei da faculdade e um excelente jogador. É acometido pelos "assédios" de Tentem, que é da torcida organizada e é apaixonada por ele, porém ele a acha um tanto irritante, mas as vezes sai com a moça.

Hobbies: Adora motos, patinar, esquiar, snowboard e ir para festas e bares beber com os amigos.

Nome: Uzumaki Naruto.

Idade: 18 anos

Faculdade: Economia

Descrição: 1,67, 45 kg, olhos azuis, cabelos curtos loiros e meio arrepiados, corpo forte e definido (podem babar também XD).

Roupas: Camisas em cores chamativas e estilo largadão.

História: Deidara e Naruto tem o mesmo sobrenome, pois foram deixados juntos na porta de um orfanato. Desde então foram considerados irmãos pela aparência semelhante. Deidara saiu primeiro do orfanato com bolsa integral para estudar em UK e pediu ao irmão que seguisse os mesmos passos. Os dois sempre tiveram personalidades diferentes, mas sempre se deram bem juntos, ajudando um ao outro e nunca se abalaram por saberem que foram deixados.

Personalidade: De personalidade forte e explosiva, Naruto sempre foi alegre e brincalhão. Nunca foi de ficar choramingando pelos cantos e se abater por qualquer dificuldade. Luta pelo que quer com determinação e coragem. Seu maior desejo é sempre estar rodeado de pessoas que gostem dele, pois assim esquece a falta que faz alguém que se preocupe com ele em sua vida.

Hobbies: esportes, magás, vídeo games e sair com os amigos para qualquer lugar, principalmente para praticar esportes.

Nome: Uzumaki Deidara.

Idade: 24 anos

Faculdade: Administração (último ano, repetente)

Descrição: 1,66, 51 kg, olhos azuis, cabelos cumpridos e loiros, corpo malhado e definido.

Roupas:

História: Sempre se considerou irmão de Naruto e sempre se sentiu no dever de protegê-lo desde pequeno. Adotou uma postura brincalhona, forte e despreocupada para passar ao irmão a segurança que estava tudo bem. Acabou por virar mulherengo quando mais velho, achando ali um pouco de carinho, fora o que tinha do irmão mais novo. Mesmo com a aparência brincalhona, os dois irmãos sempre foram carentes de carinhos e amor. Naruto tenta curar isso com os amigos e Deidara com as mulheres.

Personalidade. Alegre, brincalhão, mas mesmo assim muito esforçado. Conheceu Itachi e Sasori na faculdade e juntou-se a empresa em formação (isso é um mistério que vocês vão descobrir no decorrer da história) . Empenhou-se tanto que perdeu o ano na faculdade e acabou perdendo sua bolsa integral apenas para parcial, porém os negócios da Ship Corporation começaram a tomar bons rumos e conseguiu continuar se mantendo na cidade universitária, afinal, comida, roupas e bebidas não são de graça. Tudo isso esconde um cara ciumento. Nunca firma um relacionamento por medo dos seus próprios ciúmes que não conta a ninguém. Isso tem explicação em sua carência, por não ter tido alguém além do irmão, quer a pessoa que consegue apenas para si. Aprendeu a dividir o irmão com outras pessoas por saber ser essa a necessidade dele, mas mesmo assim sempre o vigia para que ele fique bem. Mas em hipótese alguma deixa esse seu lado transparecer.

Hobbies: praticar esportes com o irmão, carros, esportes no geral e sair para beber e caçar mulheres.

Gostaram? Pois é. Vocês queridas leitoras que tem interesse em uma história com esses personagens, podem mandar um ficha para mim para concorrer a um papel nessa fic xD Aí abaixo vai o modelo de como eu quero a ficha. Espero que caprichem meeesmo, tá?

Nome:

Idade: (a partir dos 18 porque é faculdade, né? XD)

Aniversário:

Faculdade: (também coloquem em que ano estão. São no máximo 5 anos de faculdade.)

Descrição: (quero umas muié bem gostosona u.u)(altura e peso são essências para eu idealizar a pessoa xD)

Roupas: (Caprichem, aqui a mulherada é bem exótica e vaidosa ;p)

Par: (se for escolher mais de um, citar na ordem de preferência ^^~)

História: (invente um boa história. Não precisa ser uma pessoa traumatizada como a maioria se não quiser xD)

Personalidade: (aqui uma atenção mais que especial, pois é por aqui que eu vou me basear em como vou trabalhar com a personagem que você inventar. Escrevam bastante, coloquem manias, medos, coisas bestas, podem soltar a imaginação ;~)

Hobbies: (o que sua personagem faz nas horas vagas?)

Bem, esses são os requisitos. No próximo capítulo eu anunciarei as fichas escolhidas e os pares xD E prometo que tentarei não demorar tanto. Apesar que eu ando estudando feito cão, mas prometo que vou continuar a escrever ^^ Esse capítulo inteiro tem 33 páginas, dessa vez eu postei 15, então tenho mais alguma coisa aqui de reserva pra não atrasar tanto ^^

Bem, antes das reviews, que vou responder aqui no capítulo mesmo (que a propósito ficou bem grande por causa disso xD Espero que não tenham se assustado ;D), queria falar um pouco do capítulo. O nosso muso (Itachi) ainda não apareceu nesse capítulo, para a infelicidade geral e da Sakura XD Mas prometo que ele vai estar no comecinho do próximo capítulo lindo e moreno para vocês xD Vocês viram o resto do flash back, que além de explicar a doença da Sakura, nos deu mais explicações da estranha relação da Sakura com o Kiba. Já anuncio que não rola nada além de beijos e continua sendo amizade até o final. Apesar de muitos (inclusive o próprio Itachi não acreditar nisso xD) Viram também a estréia da nossa querida Hana, personagem da minha nee-chan e o relacionamento por deveras, duvidoso com o Neji ;~ (ela vai me matar quando ler isso XD). E só pra constar, nee-chan/Hana detesta a Karin, eu em particular não tenho muita coisa contra e até curto um pouco ela (desde que longe do Suke u.u), mas ela vai ser chatinha nessa fic =P Outra coisa que eu queria comentar é que vai ter uma parada meio song fic ;~ Como Sakura, Shikamaru e Kiba querem tocar em uma banda, já adianto que eles vão conseguir (e vocês não perdem por esperar em quem será o baterista novo XD) Creio que vocês vão curtir. Já tenho várias músicas selecionadas ;~ Em fim, não sou política, mas prometo mais ação no próximo capítulo XDDD

Momento review:

Yuria Shimahara - OLHA EU AQUI ONEE-SAN! Finalmente postou. Eu li e gostei muito do começo, sem falar q eu já sei como será o seguimento porque você já me falou kkkk  
Aviso: desbloqueia as reviews para q os leitores possam mandá-las sem precisar fazer login!! Caso você não saiba: vai ate a sua conta do fanfiction, vai ao item reviews, logo apos onde está Anonymous no canto da pagina, e ai desbloqueia, ok?  
bjos

**Yooo, nee-chan! Tá vendo, você estreou na fic ;D E vamo que vamo com os nossos projetos! É Irmãs Shimahara Corporation S/A ahsuehuahsuhu ;D**

UcHiHa-DaRk-AnGeL - Ahh  
Por favor... Continua! *-*  
Estou curiosa!  
Vou estar esperando e não me mate de curiosidade! xD  
Kisses! :*  
Hum... Fic guardada em my favorites e a autora também! 8D

**Okay, quase te matei de curiosidade mas será que cheguei a tempo? XD**

**Prometo que vou tentar não atrasar tanto no próximo ^^~**

**Thanks por favoritar, espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo e continue acompanhando!!!**

**Beeeijos ;****

FranHyuuga - Olá, flor!  
Estou curtindo sua fic! Já favoritei, rsrs...  
Sakura amiga de Shika e Kiba ficou show! Uma combinação bem diferente, rs.  
E cardiopata ainda por cima! Nossa! Que loucura!, rsrs... Que coisa absurda tudo que o médico receitou, huahahua... Mas gostei da parte: Divirta-se muito e durma bem! Hihihi... eu tbm quero!  
Estou louca para ver o Ita-kun entrar na trama!, rs...  
Bjs, flor!  
Fran

**Oiee ;D Demorei mais ainda to aqui \o/**

**Thanks por favoritar *-* que bom que está gostando XD Sei que pra você gostar deve ser boa, afinal eu vejo você por tudo quanto é comentário de fic XD deve ter bastante experiência XD aahsuehasheuha**

**Você não perde por esperar quando esse trio arranjar um novo baterista e começar a tocar, vai ter muuuito agito \o/**

**Sinto por não ter te dado que você queria, que era ver o Ita-kun nesse capítulo, mas no próximo ele aparece. E prometo também que não será que nem a Sakura imaginou ele não asheuhausheua**

**Beeeijos, querida, continue acompanhando ;*****

MiLLa-Chn - Yo...gostei!

No aguardo para o proximo cap...

O enrredo é bastante interessante...

**Yoow! ^^~ Que bom que gostou. E espero que embora atrasado o capítulo tenha agradado. Acho que nessa fic, as coisas escondidas são mais aos leitores do que dos personagens xD Então garanto que tem muita coisa escondida do enredo que você ainda não sabe ;~**

**Continue acompanhando, beeeijos ;*****

SadieSil - Oi. Não conheço o universo, mas é um belo texto.  
Desculpe perguntar, mas você disse que escreve sobre SdA também. O universo do Senhor dos Anéis é o que me encanta. Acho que alguém que escreve bem como você assim, poderia arriscar entregar-se a uma inspiração com os personagens do professor Tolkien. Ficaria feliz em ler. Se tiver algo pronto, ou precisar de uma beta, estarei a disposição com prazer.  
Boa sorte com sua inspiração.  
Sadie Sil

**Oi Sadie. Nossa, eu conheço o universo de SdA do e sei que você é uma das melhores que temos nesse céu estrelado. É uma honra para mim que você tenha elogiado meu texto, muito obrigada mesmo. Respondendo sua pergunta, eu escrevo sobre Senhor dos Anéis também, tenho um projeto muito bom engavetado por falta de tempo e também por questões decisivas do desenvolvimento da história. Mas se quiser ler, eu tenho um capítulo pronto no computador, posso enviar para você. ^^~**

**Obrigada meeesmo. Beijos ;*****

Também quero agradecer a lillic binx que favoritou a fic, mas não deixou review ^^~ Espero que possa dessa vez deixar review ;D

Bem, chega de me alongar, acho que meus comentários ficaram maiores que o capítulo em si, mas compensou pelas fichas que eu pedi, né? xD

Pleeeease, deixem reviews e façam a autora feliiiiz, alegre e contente XD Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho ^^

Beeeeeeijos ;*******


End file.
